Prescribed or controlled burning is a technique used by firefighting professionals in forestry or other wildland management for various measures including fire containment, fire prevention and vegetation control. For the safety of the fire personnel, prescribed fires may be ignited remotely using hand-thrown or mechanically-launched flares. Conventional flares often include hazardous materials and have limited trajectories. While conventional flares are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful fire ignition devices.